All That I'm Fighting For
by DeansAngel77
Summary: After the devastating war against the Avengers, Captain America has hung up his shield. Now, Steve Rogers is taking a journey, one that has him finding himself. But he quickly learns how much he needs the Avengers in order to save humanity, and the woman he loves.
1. Chapter 1

The vintage _Harley_ stopped at the crest of the hill, and as the driver pulled down the knitted face mask, he felt the wet snow collect in his long hair and beard,but he ignored the bitter cold, and looked at the small town nestled between two mountain ranges, a vast acreage of forest, and off in the distance, glittering from the rising sun, was a huge lake all covered in white.

Steve Rogers hadn't been prepared for the sight before him as he created that hill. All he was focused on was finding a place to sleep, and some good food. But the sight below him, was a sight to behold.

He had been traveling the country for months, not staying anywhere longer than a couple of days. No matter how tired he was, Steve felt a calling to the Pacific Northwest, he wasn't sure why, but the urge was persistent, so he had no choice it to follow it.

And when he saw the little mountain town of Chelan, he knew his journey was over.

As Steve was pulling up his knitted mask, he felt the phone in his jacket pocket start to vibrate. He took off one glove, reached into the down filled pocket and took the phone out.

[b] Worried about you. You don't have to give me a location, but please let me know you're okay. Buck[/b]

After taking off without a word to anyone, Steve understood Buckys concerns, but he was t ready to reach out to him. Not yet.

With a sigh, he ticked the phone safely back into its resting spot, slid on the gloves, and then revved the engine, and headed to the sleepy little town below him.

Death would always have its hold on her. Whether it was some fleeting shadow of this that passed across the woman's troubled dreams and woke her on this morning, she would never know. Because the nightmare left as soon as she opened her green eyes, and when she did, she somehow knew the world was somehow altered. She felt her heart pounding in her chest, and felt the suffocating anxiety creep up inside of her.

The red glow of her alarm showed it was yet an hour till the time she has to wake her, and she lay quiet still, not lifting her head, trying to sort out the change. She half-excepted to hear the loud explosions that had been in her nightmare.

It was dark but not as dark as it should be. Across the bedroom, she could clearly make out the dull flint of the mirror on her dresser, and above them, the many framed photos of a life more than four years ago, a past she tried so desperately to forget.

As the anxiety continued to build, she felt something wet nuzzle her hand, and she turned her head, and sitting near the bed was a huge German Shepard.

"It's okay boy," Savanna turned over and grabbed the black fur, and nuzzled her face into its fur.

Savannah Carter was just 32 years old and already a widow going on four years. After the death of her husband, she packed up all that would fit into her old Bronco, and headed west. Several months later, she found Chelen. It was as far away from New York as she could get.

Letting go of the dogs fur, she slid the comforter off her legs, and instantly shivered against the cold. She heard the muted roar of the furnace coming alive in the basement and the old farmhouse floorboards started their ritual creaking complaint. She slipped out of the sheets and went to the window, and pulled back the red curtains.

It has snowed during the night. The first fall of the winter. And from the wood slats of the fence up near the pond, she guessed there was at least a foot of it, and in big fat, lazy flakes, more was being added to the huge drifts. With no wind, it was perfect, and driftless, heaped in huge portions alongthe cherry trees she had planted last spring.

The trill sound of her phone snapped Savannah out of her thoughts, and she let the curtains fall back into place. When she reached the phone, and saw the number, she let out a sigh of frustration.

So much for her day off.

"Savannah!" as she put the phone to her ear and heard the older woman's voice, she could hear the urgency. "I know this is your day off, but Pete called in sick, and I have to cover for him. Can you please waitress for me until Melanie comes in?"

Savannah sighed and looked over at her dog, Axyel, who was currently asleep on her bed. "I'll be there in twenty." She sighed and hung up the phone, and looked at Axyl who was looking at her. "Sorry furface, gotta pay the bills."


	2. Chapter 2

Except for the loud rumblings of his bike, it was eerily quiet as Steve drove along the deserted streets. Not a living soul was out was out this time of morning, and Steve imagined them all tucked in warmly in their beds, and it made him suddenly realize how bone tired he was, and he felt like he could sleep for a week.

He was about to give up hope on this town, until he came to the outskirts of town, and blinking off and on in red, was _Pops Diner_ and it looked like heaven.

As he walked inside the diner, a little bell rang above his head and he looked around the nearly empty diner. A few patrons were sitting in booths and when the bell clang, they all stopped eating to look at the stranger that had come strolling into town.

"Take a seat anywhere!" Came a husky femle voice, coming from somewhere in the back.

Steve grabbed a menu from the hostess desk, and with eyes following him, he took a seat at the bar. He opened the menus d pretended to study it, feeling like a fish in an aquarium.

"Sorry about that wait hon, but I'm acting as cook and waitress until my relief gets here. What can I start you off with?"When he heard the feminine voice, he looked up so see a woman who was in her late sixties, salt and pepper hair piled onto of her head, and a tired look in her eyes. As she looked at Steve, he could see the concern in her dark blue eyes. "You look half frozen! Why don't I get you some coffee and you can take your time thinking on what you want."

"Thanks." Steve turned over the white ceramic mug, and watched the older woman pour the hot liquid into it, and he never seen anything more delicious in his life. As he took a sip, he read her name tag. "Thanks Doris."

"We are a long way from the major highway." Doris placed the carafe back into the warmer and turned to look at the newcomer, "and we don't get much visitors."

"Just traveling." Steve replied as he took a careful sip of the hot liquid, welcoming the warmth. "If you could tell me wher the nearest hotel is?"

"Not for miles." Doris took out the pen from behind her ear and tapped it thoughtfully on the pad. "Getting a huge storm coming in today. Ain't gonna get over the pass." Doris knew of a place, but she wasn't sure how much she could trust this stranger. "The special is the two eggs any style, hash browns and bacon."

"Sounds good." Steve smiled at her as he handed her the menu. He didn't want to sound so crestfallen, but the idea of going back into that cold depressed him.

He almost jumped when he heard the bell clang above the door, so he turned to see a woman hurriedly strolling through the door, a swirl of snow collecting around her black boots.

"Sorry Doris!" She quickly walked around the counter, and grabbed an apron off a hook. "She wouldn't start again."

"Third time this an week!" Doris grumbled as she looked at the young woman. "We have a newbie," she gestured her head to where Steve was quietly eating his food, trying not to evasdrip.

Savannah looked behind Doris to see the man with the long hair and beard, then at the woman she adopted as her grandmother. "Do you know why he's hear?"

Doris shrugged as she handed Savannah the order pad. "Didn't say, but he's looking for a place to stay. But, Savannah." Doris lightly grabbed the woman's arm. "He's a stranger."

"It's okay Doris." Savannah gave her a reassuring smile. "I have Axyl."

Since showing up in this small town four years ago, Doris quickly befriended Savannah. And in those four years,the only thing she knew about the young woman, was that her husband had died. She worried about Savannah's vulernabilty, but when Savannah purchased Axyl three years ago, that dog proved time and time again, he would die for his master.

"Okay." Doris sighed as she shuffled back into the kitchen.

Steve had tried his best not to over hear the conversation, but the bits he could hear, he could tell that the older woman didn't trust him.

"Would ya like more coffee?"

When Steve heard that soft, husky voice, he lifted his head and was met with the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen on a woman. The were the colors of clovers, and they were framed by thick, black lashes.

"Yeah, Thanks," he looked over to the black name tag and her name etched in gold. "Savannah." He lifted the mug so she could fill it with the coffee.

"Is that your Harley out front." She couldn't help but smile as he looked at her, shock evident in his tourqouise colored eyes.

"It is, yeah."

"You're not getting over these passes in that. My Bronco can barley make it."

"I have no choice," Steve smiled at her. "No rooms here." It was a huge relief to not see any recognition in her eyes.

"Just so happens," Savannah turned from him to put the pot back on the warmer, "I have downstairs basement that's been turned into an apartment. It's not much, but it's a warm dry place."

"I can pay ya rent." Steve placed the mug on the counter, and he could feel a pair of eyes boring into his back. So when he turned to look behind him, he saw a state cop in a dark brown uniform glaring at him.

Thanks to her husbands pension, Savannah was very comfortable, so she didn't really need the money. "You can pay me in labor around the house. She's an old one and needs some work. I've been working on her for almost four years, so an extra pair of hands would be a blessing." She smiled at stranger, taking in his facial features, wondering why he looked so familiar to her. Where has she seen those beautiful eyes of his, and that genuine smile?

"We got a deal."

Savannah extended her hand. "Savannah Carter."

"Steve Rogers." There it was, that flash of recognition, but it was so brief, he wondered if he had imagined it.

"Well Melanie called and she can't come in," Doris appeared from the back, an annoyed look on her face. "And weather is getting worse, so Savannah start closing up. No use being open if no one can eat."

Savannah smiles at Steve. "Then it's settled. Should take me twenty minutes. There's a clothing store a few doors down, they have winter clothes. You can wait for me by the Bronco."

"I'll be waiting."

After paying the bill, Steve walked over to the clothing store, and by the time he got to the Bronco, he saw the cop leaning against the front fog light bar.

"I don't want any trouble." Steve did not like the way the cop was looking at him.

The officer put his hand on his belt, letting Steve see the service issues pistol. "We don't kindly to strangers, especially ones who are trouble. _Steve Rogers_," he slipped Steve a cold, malicious smile, "or should I say Captain America."

"That's not me anymore."

"Most people round here look at you guys as hero's, but I don't." The Officer lofted off the grill and took a step towards Steve. "You bring her any harm, and I'll lock you away myself."

Steve watched as the Officer walked back towards the diner, and as Savannah stepped outside, he could here bits of an argument.

"You okay?" Steve asked as Savannah stormed to the Bronco, her face red in anger."

"Yeah." Savannah yanked open the driver's side door. "Let's go before the storm hits."

As Steve got in the passengers seat, he could see the Officer staring him down, and didn't break eye contact until the Bronco drove down the Main Street.


	3. Chapter 3

_You can't trust him Savannah. His kind mean trouble_

Those words echoed in her mind as they made their way to her cabin, and as they rang over and over in her head, a sense of anxiety overcame her. She had been so fixed on how angry She was at James, chalking it up to his jealousy, but maybe he was right. She just took this strangers words to face value, never really understanding James concern.

All she knew about his man sitting next to her, was his name was .

That name sent a new wave of anxiety, and she felt her chest begin to tighten and the black spots appear behind her eyes. There was only one name that would send her into such a panic. But it couldn't be him.

Steve has been looking out the window, trying to think of something to say to this woman. No matter how many battles he fought, being in the presence of a beautiful woman always made him tongue tied.

When he felt the car come to a stop, he looked over to see Savannah was gasping for air, and she was blindly reached for the driver's door handle. As her fingers crawled along the door, her breaths were coming into labored breaths.

"Savannah?"

With a ping from the overhead light, Savannah managed to open the door, and with Steve trying to grab for her, she fell out of the Bronco and into the cold snow.

Steve undid his seat belt, flung open the passenger door, and ran to the front of the SUV, to seeSavannah on her hands and knees, her head bent, and her shoulders shaking from the racked sobs coming from inside of her.

"Don't-touch me-please." Savannah lifted her hand to stop him from coming any closer. She couldn't catch her breath.

"Hey, just take, slow deep breaths." With a squeak from his leather boots, he squatted next to her, and despite her hesitations, he placed a hand on her back.

Savannah took in a deep breaths, not caring the air was bitterly cold, all she wanted was that sweet taste of oxygen. Steve voice was clam and soothing, urging her to slow her breathing and within few minutes, she could feel the anxiety disappearing and she felt humiliation creep over her.

"I'm sorry," Savannah stood up from the snow, brushing the snow off her jeans.

"You're in no shape to drive." Steve laid his arm under hersand guided her to the passenger side.

Feeling his strong grip, Savannah felt a since of panic overcome her, but she was too weak to fight him. So, like a lamb being led to slaughter, she allowed him to put her in the seat, and when he leaned in to fasten her belt, she turned away from him.

Steve continued down the hill where he could see an old farmhouse covered in newly fallen snow, smoke rising from the chimney.

"I need some time." Savannah got out of the truck and looked at Steve. "The front entrance is just to the side of the house. Make your self comfortable and I'll make dinner."

Steve watched as she took the groceries out of the back, then he followed the path to where a set of stairs a led down to hebaent. As he opened the door, he saw how nicely furnished it was.

As he set his bag on the small couch, he noticed a picture frame on the coffee table. As he got closer to it, he noticed it was a photo of a man in an army uniform. Steve turned it over to see the neat penmanship scrawled on the back: _Sgnt. Dan Carter_

Dan Cater.

That name tickled the back of Steve's mind, so he went to his phone. He paused as he heard the creaking of the floor above his head, then he scrolled through his contacts and scrolled through the numbers, knowing who to call.

"Steve!" Came the frantic voice a few seconds later, "I've been worried sick."

Steve walked over to the couch and sat down. "I know Bucky, and I'm sorry, but I still need some time."

"I know man." Bucky sighed. "When you're ready."

"Listen, can you do me a quick favor. Can you look up a Sargent Dan Carter for me."

"Yeah sure." Steve could hear the click of keyboards on the other end, then a minute later. "Uh, Sargent Dan Carter was in charge of the unit that helped you in New York City."

Steve let out a sigh and cast his eyes upwards to the ceiling where he could hear Savannah walking around in the kitchen. He closed his eyes. "Was he married?"

"Yeah. Six months in. Steve, what is this about?"

"My Past is catching up to me." Steve sighed as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Thanks Bucky. I promise I'll call you."

"You're always welcome her in Wakanda."

"I need this Buck. Just trust me."

Steve hung up with the phone and with a sigh, tossed it on the coffee table than placed his head on the back of the coushions. For the thousandth time in his life, he wished he had never been woken up from that ice.


	4. Chapter 4

Axyl! Get away from that door!"

Savannah turned from the stove to see the German Shepard sniffing at the door, and every few minutes he would let out a frustrated whine. Since Steve arrived, not once had Axyl barked, but instead, sniffed the door out of curiosity, and this puzzled Savannah. Her dog did not like other men. Period.

She heard the creak of the basement stairs, so she quickly grabbed ahold of Axyls black collar and pulled him back from the door just as it opened, and Steve appeared looking fresh and clean from his shower.

Without the bulky parka, Savannah could clearly see the bulge of muscles as they stretched the blue sweater he had on. He noticed the huge dog pulling against its owner, and he took a step back.

"Should have warned ya." Savannah smiled at him sheephisly. "He's kinda protective." Axyl let out a whine and lunged for Steve and she wasn't prepared and the dog slipped free. She waited for the attack, but it never came. Instead, the huge dog sat on its haunches, it's huge head lunging forward and it's wet nose sniffed his hand. "That's really weird."

Savannah was in awe as she watched Steve squat down in front of the dog, and she instantly sucked in a breath waiting for her dog to attack, but it never came.

"He most know I like dogs." Steve ruffled the dogs fur and heard the clink of the tags. He took his finger and lifted up the silver metal and noticed a yellow gem in the middle, and above that, etched in the collar was the name _Axyl_. "Nice to meet to you Axyl." He looked into the dogs eyes, and he swore he could see the awareness in the brown pools. "Had him long?"

"He just showed up here one day two years ago. No one around here seen him before."

Steve stood up from the floor, puzzled at the dogs behavior. It seemed that the dog was actually studying him, trying to figure him out. "Well, lucky him."

"So," Savannah turned from the handsome man in her kitchen, to the dinner on the stove. "Dinners ready. There's beer in the fridge if you'll grab some and meet me in the living room?"

As Savannah grabbed the plates filled with pasta, bread and salad, Steve walked to the fridge and took out the six pack of beers, and with Axyl following behind him, he walked into the living room where Savannah was taking out a DVD form the entertainment cabinet.

"It's just me usually, so I hope you don't mind eating here." She pointed to the coffee table where the plates were sitting.

"I'm just thankful I have company."

Savannah grabbed the remote, then headed to the couch, where she sat on the floor, her back resting against it, and Steve followed her lead. "So, I hope you like old black and whites. My Grandpa loved 'em."

"Yeah," Steve slid her a smirk, then took a sip of his beer, wondering if he should tell her who he was. The picture he found downstairs unnerved him and he wasn't sure if she'd be angry if she knew the truth of who he was.

"The Big Sleep. Pops favorite. He always joked with me that I was born in the wrong era." She hit play, then turned her head to see Steve was looking at her. "What?"

Steve had been thinking how strange it was, of all places, to be in this small town, in the remote part of Washington's forest, and find himself in the company of a woman who's turbulent past, had involved him.

"Nothing." He shook his head, took a sip of his beer and tried to focus on the movie."

After that, it was pretty awkward between the two of them, each not sure how to break the uncomfortable silence.

Until half way into the movie, Axyl lifted his head off the floor, cocked his head and let out a loud bark, and then a growl. Savannah felt the prickles along her scalp as she recognized that bark.

Someone was coming that Axyl did not like.

Savannah got up from the couch and walked to the window, and pulled back the yellow lace curtains. She sighed as she saw the green and white patrol car pull into the snow lined driveway.

"Damn him." She muttered. She turned to Steve, while grabbing the green parka hanging by the door. "Don't let Axyl out."

By the time she stepped out onto the snowy porch, and closed the door behind her, James was stepping out of his patrol car.

"I'm not some helpless widow who needs to be checked on." She hugged the parka tighter against her.

"You need to know who your house guest is Savannah. For your safety."

"For my safety? Or because of your jealousy." She challenged him.

"Savannah, you can't stand there and till me you don't think somethings off about him?" He was satisfied at her lack of response. "I came out here to give you this." He reached into the inner pocket of his brown coat, and pulled out a Manila sized envelope. You have a right to know who's under your roof. And Savannah, were ever he goes, death and destruction follow. Good evening." He tipped his hat, got back in the cruiser and backed out of the driveway.

As her heart thudded painfully against her ribs, Savannah watched the tail lights crest over the hill, then disappeared. With shaking hands, she opened the envelope, reached inside and took out a photo. As she looked at the photo, she clasped a hand to her mouth.

"No."

Steve couldn't hear what was being said outside, but he could hear Savannah's raised voice, and she sounded very angry. Axyl let out a whine, walked over to where Steve was, plopped on his side, and let out a sigh as Steve ruffled his fingers in the black fur.

Five minutes later, the door opened, so Steve looked up and saw her eyes were red. "Savannah?"

"I wanna know something Steve. And I want the fuckin truth." She threw the envelope at him, and the picture tumbled to the floor. "Is that you?"

Steve looked at Savannah for a few seconds, wondering where this anger was coming from. Then, he looked down at the photo and felt his heart drop.

Savannah," Steve held up his hands and slowly got up from the floor. "I can explain."

"Where you not going to tell me? Huh? Just go around pretending that this isn't you?"

"I've been through hell, Savannah." He kept his hands up. "I needed to get away from it all. Start over. Start a new life. I-i was going to tell you, I was."

Savannah felt her lip tremble, then she looked at the photo on the floor. "I need some time."

She turned from Steve, and without saying a word, she closed the door behind her, Axyl hot on her heels.


	5. Chapter 5

She hadn't kicked him out, so that was a good sign for him. She was angry, and a part of him understood why. She had spent four years running form her past, and then he shows up., and she has to face her ghosts.

As Savannah left, he took the dishes and brought them into the kitchen. He found some Tupperware under the sink, put the leftovers into the fridge and began to wash the dishes.

He was washing the last bowl, when he heard the creak of floorboards, so he turned to see Savannah standing in the doorway, her eyes were red from crying.

"You didn't have to," Savannah pointed to the dishes in the drying rack.

"I wanted to." He places the dish in the rack, took the blue towel off the counter and dried his hands. "Are you okay?"

"Can we talk?" She walked to the fridge, grabbed the beers and walked into the living room.

She had a good long time to think-as she walked around the pond. No matter how James tried to persuade her Steve was trouble, she just couldn't believe him. Steve seemed so true and genuine, and he didn't look at her like other men did, with that predatory gleam in their eyes. Men around her saw her as weak, not able to take care of herself. That's why she hadn' t dated since Dans death, no one could compare to him.

Until Steve Rogers Came riding in on his steel horse, looking at her with awe and wonder in his eyes. The more time she spent around him, she knew the reason men followed him into battle

Steve Rogers had been her husbands idol in a way, so when the war broke out in New York, it was only natural for her husband to follow.

"He has been in the army for a few years before we met." Savannah said a few minutes later. Steve had sat next to her, allowing her to choose when she wanted to speak. She reached for her phone on the coffee table, pulled up her texts, pausing on one that had never been opened. It had been sent to her hours before he died. "This was the last thing he sent me. I could never open it. I never watched the news, and I never followed anything that had to do with the Avengers. I want to know how he died."

Steve looked at the phone, seeing the picture of him standing next to a man dressed in army fatigues. Dan Carter had been a very good solider, and Steve had admired his braveness.

"Savanah-"he stopped when she reached over and placed her hand on top of his. That simple touch sent a shiver though him.

"Please. I need to know. I have all these scenarios in my head. I was evacuated and I wasn't allowed to go back for anything. Or him. I need to have this closure."

Steve let out a sigh, and glanced back down at the photo. The only sound in the room was the steady tick of the grandfather clock. He carried this guilt around with him. All the people that died.

"His, uh, copter was shot down. He made sure everyone of his men jumped to safety, I tried to save him, but-"

"It wasn't your fault Steve."

He swallowed thickly and closed his eyes, needing to hear those words. "It feels like it."

"Hey," she took the phone from his hand, placed it on the table, and scooted closer to him. "Yeah, thousands may have died, Steve. But you guys saved millions. It could have been so much worse. You saved people. You saved me." She placed her hands on both sides of his face, forcing him to look at her."You saved me."

Steve closed his eyes, feeling her inch closer to him, and he slowly shook his head, wanting to stop, but also, wanting to feel her, taste her.

He felt her lips brush his, light and soft against his, she was testing him. Finally, his lips pressed harder Avis t hers, his hand locked behind her neck, his fingers tangled into her hair, and a strangled moan came form his lips. The passion was so raw, it scared him a little.

The kiss didn't deepen until she pulled on tho his shirt, and brought him on top of her. Savannah welcomes his weight, and she hands slid under his sweater, to feel the solid muscle under her finger tips. Her mouth opened, and she welcomed his tongue as it swept into her mouth.

—

Her eyes slowly opened, and she instantly shut them again as the bright sunlight blinded her. With a sigh, she put her hand over her eyes, and lay there, listening to the old house creak and settle. She wondered if Steve was awake, or if he was up just like her, thinking over their heavy make out session.

That wasn't like her. Kissing some man she didn't know, but Steve was different. She couldn't explain the connection she felt towards him. Kissing him had felt so natural and so right.

And that's why she stopped things from going any further. She just couldn't be with any other man yet.

As she lay there, she realized the house was too quiet. So she sat up, and noticed Axyl wasn't at the end of the bed. Then she turned her head to the clock to see it was little past eight in the morning. This had been the first time since Dans death had she slept a full night.

She smiled as she brought her finger tips to her lips, still feeling his on them. It had been a long time since a kiss made her feel so giddy.

With a huge yawn, she slipped out of the bedsheets, grabbed her robe off the bed, and walked downstairs to the kitchen, to find it was empty. She was about to walk to the basement door, when she saw a yellow legal pad sitting by the coffee maker, and sitting on top of it, was a pen.

Tonight, I'm making you dinner. Axyl wanted to come. Be back this afternoon, Steve

—-

Three hours earlier:

_Do me this, Steve. Promise me you'll find love. Don't go through this life alone. All my Long years have taught me that._

He looked up at the ceiling deep in thought, and he listened to the quiet of the house. The first night, he had her pacing the floor, but he realized last night that no creeping of the floorboards woke him.

As he opened his eyes, he let those words wash over him. He tried to do what he promised to her, but nobody ever made him feel like she did.

Until Savannah. Not only was she beautiful, but she was the strongest woman he had ever known. And damn if her small body didn't feel so good pressed up against his.

In the darkness, he heard scratching on a door, and it took him a few seconds to realize it was Axyl at the kitchen door.

He threw the covers off of him, and in the glow of the radiator light, he found his jeans, slid them on than quickly grabbed a black sweater, his parka, and boots.

After getting dressed, he walked up the stairs and opened the door that led to the kitchen, and sitting on the yellow and white linoleum was Axyl. With a small basket handle in his mouth, the dogs tail swished aback and forth.

"What's up fur-face." Axyl let out a bark, then with basket in his mouth walked to the door, than looked at Steve, his tail slowly swishing back and forth as if to say Well, come on.

Steve let out a chuckle, and as he put on the parka, opened the back door where Axyl ran down a path that led to the back of the property.

Steve followed the dog in awe, knowing this must be his morning ritual. And Steve had the eerie feeling that the dog chose him to take him out and not Savannah.

Behind a group of trees was a two story chicken coop, complete with fenced in yard, and shining through the windows, he could see the red glow of a warming lamp.

When Axyl reached the gate, he placed the basket on the ground, jump up on the gate, and with his teeth, slid the pin out of lock, and the gate swung open, and then he retrieved the basket.

Shutting the gate behind him, Steve followed the dog and watched as the animal pulled open the red door, and walked inside the coop.

Steve waited outside, curious as to what this dog was doing. He was just as mysterious as his owner. A few minutes later, Axyl came back with the basket filled with eggs.

"What the hell?" He watched as Axyl placed the basket near his feet, and looked up at him, his tongue hanging out, and what Steve could only described as a grin. "Oh you're petty proud of yourself aren't ya." He jumped as Axyl let out a single bark, then swished his tail back and forth, and tilted his head back and forth. "It's crazy, but I swear you understand me." Axyl let out a single bark, then swished his tail, grabbed the basket and trotted back towards the house.

After finding the note, Savannah filled up a thermos with hot coffee, put on her grey wool beanie, her gloves and parka and took a walk around the pond. She took her time, her thoughts on Steve. Since arriving three days ago, that was normal for her.

After the sun was replaced with clouds, and a cold wind started to blow through, Savannah started to walk towards the house, when she noticed the green and white patrol car.

As she got closer, she noticed the car was parked where her Bronco had been, and when she heard a crash coming from inside, she dropped her thermos and ran up the stairs, and into the house.

She stopped as she saw James pull over her entertainment center onto the floor, picture frames exploded all over the carpet.

"James! "

At the sound of her voice, James turned to look at her, and the rage in this eyes made her take a step back. "Joe do you do it!" He growled. "What's your power?"

"What are you talking about-" she let out a scream as James slapped her across the cheek.

"Lying bitch! I know you have it. He's coming Savannah!" He grabbed her cheek, squeezing it hard as he forced her to look at him. Her hands desperately clawed at it. "He's going to be so pissed if I don't have it."

"I don't know anything!" Savannah screamed as he grabbed a fistful of her hair, dragging her to the kitchen. He walked to the knife block, grabbed a knife, spun her around, and pressed the knife to her throat. "I'm giving you one last chance."

"Screw you." She spat in his face. She let out a scream as James held the knife tighter to her throat.

"Wrong answer." He leaned in, his breath hot and moist in her ear, and she gagged on the onions and tobacco smell. "And I wouldn't touch an abomination like you. Hail HYDRA."

Savannah let out a scream as James grabbed her by the hair , dragging her to a chair where he forced her to sit on a chair. He handcuffed her hands behind her back, and with his hands on the arm rest, he looked down at her. "Should have chose me you're gonna die just like your husband."

Savanna began to scream as she watched James walk to her lace curtain, and while he looked at her, flicked the lighter smiling as the curtains instantly caught on fire.


	6. Chapter 6

With Axyl sitting in the passenger seat, Steve walked inside the small supermarket, thoughtfully choosing items to make Savannah. From what he could gather, it had been a long time since she had been wined and dined.

He walked over to the wine section, and was intimidated with all the selections. Which one did she like? Did she even like wine?

After a few minutes of staring at the bottles, he finally selected a nice Sharaz, bough Axyl a nice beef bone, then headed back to the Bronco. He could see the huge dogs head as it sat in the passenger seat, acting almost like a sentry.

Something about this dog was unique. He grew up around dogs, and he never seen one so intune to its surroundings. Almost, Steve thought, like a good solider.

He opened the back hatch, placed the paper bags in the bag, making sure to grab the bone, then opened the driver's side door. Axyl turned his head, and watched Steve slid behind the wheel.

"Got ya something." Steve smiled as he held up the bone. Axyl let out a snort, then looked out through the windshield, and let out a low growl.

Steve turned his head to see the green and white cop car at the intersection, and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck  
stand on end. He grabbed the phone out of his pocket, selected Buckys number, and placed it on speaker.

"Hey, Buck."

"Hey, Rogers. Let me guess, another favor?"

"Something doesn't add up about this town. I need you to run a search on a James Manore, Washington State police."

"What you do this time?" Bucky chuckled.

"He had Avenger information on me. I need to know who I'm dealing with here."

"Give me a few. I'll text you what I find out."

Steve ended the call, then placed the phone on the bench seat, next to his fingers. "Let's get back to Savannah." Axyl let out a beak as Steve brought the engine to life, pulled away from the curb, and as he drove past the cop car, James sat in the front seat, watching him drive past, a smile on his face.

The closer they got to the farmhouse, the more agitated Axyl became. The dog began to whine, pawing at the door, and looked over at Steve, almost urging him to drive faster.

"What is it fur face?" Steve crested the hill that led down to the house, and when he did, he noticed thick black sole was swirling up to the dark grey clouds.

That's when Axyl exploded out of the Bronco. It caught Steve off guard as he heard the passenger door glass break as the huge dog jumped through it. Steve slammed on the brakes, and as soon as all four paws touched the snow, the dog took off, a black bullet against the white.

Steve felt the aderinaline course through his body, feeling his muscles twitch in anticipation. "Come on, come on." He urges the Bronco faster, but the older model SUV shuttered in protest.

By the time he parked the Bronco, and jumped out of the driver's seat, the front of the half of ghe house was on fire. He could hear Axyl barking from inside, so Steve ran to the door, and grabbed the door knob, not feeling it burn his palm.

"Savannah!" He coughed, and shield his eyes from the thick smoke. "Savannah!" He yelled over the roar of the flames. He felt something wet on his nose, then felt the fur between his fingers and let the dog guide him to where Savanna was on the chair, her head slumped to her chest, her hair covering her face. Steve began to cough again, but he pushed it out of his mind. With a quick tug, he released the handcuffs and she slumped forward, but Steve caught her before she fell to the floor.

He gathered her bridal style in his arms, her head slack over his arm, and he was fearing the worst.

Once far away from the burning house, Steve gently lay her on the snow. "Savannah!" He watched for any blink, any sign she was alive. He bent his head, and slowly shook it back and forth, and he let the anger consume him.

He heard a whine and looked up to see Axyl sitting on the other side, gently pawing at her. Then in amazement, Steve watched the small jewel on the collar tag begin to glow a faint amber. Axyl laid his head on Savannah's chest, and the glow began to get so bright, Steve had to shield his eyes.

When the light dimmed, And just as he removed his hands from his eyes, he heard her let out a strangled gasp.

"Hey, Hey," he knelt down in the snow, then slid his arm under her head, "Savannah.." with his other hand, he gently squeezed her cheek. "That's it...slow breaths."

"Steve?" She began to cough, then slowly opened her eyes, to find herself staring at an ash covered face, and deep blue eyes. "What-what happened?"

He let out a sigh of relief, then shook his head. He was about to help her up, when he heard the phone going off in the Bronco.

Helping Savannah to her feet, he slowly walked her to the Bronco, opened the passenger door where he helped her on the seat. When he picked up the phone he noticed a message. When he put the phone to his ear and heard the message, he felt his heart stop.

"Steve. You need to get out of that town. The Sheriff? He's a rogue Hydra solider. Don't know what hornets nest you kicked, but you need to leave. Call me. Now!"


	7. Chapter 7

How's she doing?"

Steve had been looking through the glass at Savannah lying in that bed, looking so frail and helpless. From the time Steve rescued her in the woods, to now, she had never regained conscience. As he looked at her, he saw the hologram monitors that were recording her life signs. He didn't know much about what he was looking at, but he did know her heart rate was very low.

When he heard Buckys voice, he turned his head to see him standing to his right. He smiled and turned towards Bucky and hugged him, patted his back and let go. "She's stable."

"I like the new look." Bucky smiled and pointed to the beard.

"Well," Steve smiled as he scratched his fingers along the scruff, "I needed a change."

"I say." Bucky looked through the glass to see the blonde, then turned to look at Steve. "So, this is what you've been up to these past six months."

"Not all of it."

"Hey Cap." Both Bucky and Steve turned to see Natasha coming down the corridor. "Stark wants to see you in the conference room.

Bucky could see the conflicting emotions on his friends face as he turned to look at the woman, then at Natasha. Bucky laid a hand on Steve's shoulder. "I'll keep an eye on her and the minute she wakes up, I'll call ya."

Steve nodded than walked down the corridor to where the elevators were located, knowing the exact location of the conference room. As he rode the glass elevator, he looked over the Avengers complex, feeling a since of home sickness over come him.

But was he easy to get back into this world? When he just found something worth settling down for him?

Those questions swirled in his mind as he walked out of the elevator and to the conference room, where he saw a tall man dressed in a blue dress shirt standing with his back to him.

"You know, back in Germany, when you threw down that shield and walked away from this," he spread his hands to the atrium below him, "Never thought I'd have you here again."

Tony Stark turned to look at Steve, who hadn't moved from the doorway.

"I wouldn't have either Stark."

"So, uh, when Bucky called me, and told me of your little predicament, I did some digging." Tony turned from the glass window, and walked over to the conference table, and pointed to file lying on the dark cherry oak desk.

"What is that?" Steve lifted off the door and walked over to the table and looked at the folder. Stamped in red was the word Operation Phoenix, Confidential.

"A little backstory on your new friend."

Steve swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, unable to open that folder, afraid of what he would find. All he ever wanted for Savannah was a happy, normal life. Now, it looked like that was never going to happen.

After gathering himself for a few minutes, and with Tony patiently waiting, Steve opened the folder and noticed a picture of an older man. Written in ink along the photos was the name Everett Abraham Erskine, and he felt his blood run cold.

"Recognize the name?" Tony placed his hands on the desk and pointed to the photo. "Everett is Savannah's great-grandfather. She ever mention him?"

"No-no," Steve let out a breath, "she's never mentioned any of her past or her family, except for her husband."

Tony let out a breath, and bent his head. "What I tell you , does not leave this room." He looked up to see Steve looking at him, then Steve slowly nodded."Everett was the only son of Abraham Erskine. The scientist who came up with the serum. When Abraham was killed, Everett took his family to my father. Everett had a daughter who was eighteen at the time. That daughter was Savannah's mother, who died giving birth to her. She never mentioned who the father was."

Steve let out a breath as he turned the next page, to see a picture of Savannah, about eleven years old. "So, the connection to Savannah and why HYDRAS after her?"

"The connection," Tony huffed out on frustration, "is, when Savannah was eleven, she became very ill. Doctors were puzzled and she was undiagnosed. So, Everett came to my father. They decided to inject her with the serum, in order to maybe fix what ever was wrong with her. But, something interesting happened."

"What?" Steve asked, then he looked up at Tony, and Steve's head was swirling with all the information."

"They has never seen anything like it before. It seems that the serum bonded with a mutant gene that was dormant".

Steve looked up from the folder to see the look on his face. "What?"

"Grace, Savannah's mother, never mentioned who the father was, because he had a mutant gene as well." Tony took the file and turned the next page. "His name was John. My father contacted an old confident and found where he was living, but Howard was too late. He had been killed."

Steve looked at Tony, wondering what he was getting at, then it finally clicked. "How do you know this for a fact?"

"She's the last of her kind. Thanos is tracking down all who possess these mutant powers, and killing them. But, he wants her." He turned another page to see medical records. "She has the ability to come back from the dead, and temporal manipulation."

"English"Steve looked at Tony, feeling his heart sink in his chest. "Please."

"She can regenerate. Each time she wakes up she has new powers."

"How many times?"

"Three times. Once in New York, and twice in Washington."

"But," Steve tore his eyes away from her photo. "Wouldn't she remember?"

"No," Tony sighed. "That's the downfall. Each time, her memories are wiped."

"Wait, you said New York? She told me she was evacuated."

"That's what she was told when she woke up from the crash. She was on that chopper. Her "husband", "Tony air quoted, "was a SHEILD Agent. When she was brought in, they implanted false memories. But, she has a code word planted deep in her sub-consciences ."

"And that is?"

"Your name. If anything was to happen, it would resurface. She sent out a telepathic message for you to come find her."

Steve sat there, in silence, his eyes cast down at the folder, trying to let it all sink in. A few minutes later, a loud buzz filled the conference room, and Natasha voice came over the intercom.

"Stark, we have an issue."

—-

She was in the worst pain of her life.

That was the first sensation she had when she came out of the fog. Her entire felt as if it was on fire, and she gasped at the pain as she tried to breathe. She started to panic as the images flashed on her mind.

She had been ruining through that forest, running for her life. When she turened to look behind her, she saw the man with the ragged scar on his face, and that metal arm coming towards her. Then, it was blank.

Her eyes slowly opened, and she tried to make a wall of her surrounding, but nothing seemed familiar to her. From the sounds of beeps and hisses, and the sterile white décor, she was in some kind of hospital. She had never woken up in a hospital before, because everyone she came back, she woke up in her bedroom New York, and she had to endure the worst years of her life.

So something was off, she could feel the prickles in the back of her mind, but it was too far out of reach.

"Hey, welcome to the land of the living."

Savannah's eyes rolled to the right, where she saw a woman dressed in all black leather, and her red hair was pulled away from her face. Savannah felt the pain rise in her as the woman walked further into the room, and she tried to move her hands, and after a few tugs, she realized, with horror riding in her, she was restrained. She could feel the heat rising in her.

"Hey, clam down." She felt the woman's hand on her arm, and she tried to shrink away from her, but the binds were preventing her. Somewhere in the room, there was a loW meeting sound, and she felt the heat increasing. She looked down at her hands to see the faint pulse of light. "Stark!" She heard the woman yell, "we have an issue."

Savannah let out a scream as the orange light intensified, pulsing up her arm to where it wrapped around her neck. Her back arched off the bed, and she could hear shouts around her, but she couldn't focus through the pain.

"Savannah!" She heard a deep, husky voice near her ear, and she tried to concentrate on it, "Savannah!"

_Hold on to something! We're going down!"_

_She looked around her to see three soldiers around her, and she looked down at her hands to see she was inside of a helicopter. A loud buzzing sound shrilled loudly in the cockpit. There was a violent shaking, and the world began to spin, the earth spinning closer and closer._

She tugged on the straps and one hand snapped free, but she was quickly held down. "Savannah!" Came the familiar voice again.

Steve was trying to hold Savannah down, but she fought back. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he saw Natasha holding a syringe in her hand. Steve shifted his hands down to her wrist, and flipped it over to see the pulsing yellow light.

"This will calm her down." Natasha said as she put the needle into the vein, and pressed the plunger down, and within seconds, Steve felt her body go limp. "Steve!" Natahsa noticed he had let out of Savannah, then turn on his heels and storm out of the room.

Natasha sighed and looked down at the woman who was know peacefully sleeping. "We're gonna Get you help."


End file.
